Sweets Amano
by Mariana.Pt
Summary: This is about how Amano can't fit in in the human world. When she cries in her secret garden over it, she meets Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa. They offer her to go to the Sweets Kingdom where she can make sweets to her heart's content. She agrees later and they go back together. In the Sweets Kingdom, they go through a lot and become closer and Amano begins to fall in love...


Normal POV:

Long hair flowing like singing corals in the swirling seas, curling inwards at her small and delicate hips. Average height, skinny and sensible dressing, just like any normal high-schooler. Deep brown eyes brimming with warmth and love while framed by long lashes, the tips caressing her cheeks when her eyes closes. Full lips that is small and kissable. Amano Ichigo shines as bright as a star, exuding warmness that seem to sing from the depths of her heart. Yet, for some unfathomable reason, she is nothing more than the background. When she greets her classmates, they all respond in the same way," When did I know such a pretty girl?" After chatting for one day, she would have faded out of their memories in the next. This always left her puzzled. Was it because she was not fit enough to be their friend? Was it because they did not like her appearance or her personality? However, she could ask of no one for help since they had already forgotten her. Much less her friends, her parents sometimes had this problem. They would leave her house thinking they had two children, yet return puzzling over where this 'extra' child came from.

Once again, Amano returned to her secret 'garden', where she spent most of her days in. The garden was a bursting with life, as the sun tended to the fruits, nurturing them till they were all grown and developed. The juicy oranges with their glistening skins, just by sinking one's teeth in and an invigorating image of the sun would play across one's mind. The rosy apples with their deeply coated skins, pumped up by fluids that tickled one's taste buds and released a strong and sweet smell that made the garden what it was. However, the 'star' of the garden was the dancing rows of strawberries lined up along the far ends of the garden, greeting visitors not only with their cheerful faces dotted by seeds, but also with their stunning array of colours. (Another reason Amano liked to think the strawberries were stars was because she loved strawberries and her name, Ichigo, meant strawberries, so she wanted to shine as bright as a star on people's lives and having an everlasting friendship with them. The green strawberries that were still in the midst of their growth were just like teenage girls learning and experiencing of rejection for their first time; the pinkish strawberries that were soon to ripen were just like girls when they have fallen in love for their first time and are in bliss; the deep red strawberries that were fully ripe were just like girls who have started going out with their first boyfriends and had given their whole heart to their beloved. Amano sat in the midst wishing that she could have been born normal, and that her classmates and her parents would notice and remember her. She was always alone, no one to play with her, no one to remember her, no one to enjoy this big garden with. Her vision blurred. Spluttering, tears spilled from her eyes as she cupped her face in her hands, drops like translucent gem shards sipping through the cracks of her fingers.

Amano POV:

"Why are you crying?" A cold voice asked. Startled, I jumped. Quickly rubbing away my tears, I responded, blushing ever so slightly from being found out," I'm not crying. Something got into my eye so it itches." Lifting my head, I realised that there were three boys in front of her. The boy on the extreme left had a soft look to his eyes with hair neatly and flatly resting on his head. Smiling gently, his spectacles, framing his sweet amethyst eyes that looked like blueberries basking in the sun's warmth, further accentuated his features, giving him a soft but radiant glow. The boy furthest away from him looked even prettier than a girl. He had green silky hair that licked the sides of his fair. The heart-wrenching brilliant green coupled with his luminous green eyes gave him a radiance and grace that was comparable to a rose- soft red petals and with an elegance that surpassed all imagination and could only be envied from the side-lines. It was as if he was an apple that had grown up with far more love than any other fruit, with the end result being a perfectly shaped green apple that oozed elegance from each bite. The boy in the middle seemed to command attention unknowingly, with his soft and fluffy lightly tones hair that I could barely resist myself from reaching out to stoke it but, fortunately or not, the sullen look on his face made me feel somewhat inferior, as if he was in a different class of his own. Yet, what mesmerized me the most was that his grouchiness seemed to hide his true feelings that came from his heart. It was as if these three boys were angels that had flown down from the high gates of heaven to enjoy the beauty of sweets of Japan, only to stumble upon a crying fruit who craved for the attention to grow.

Middles boy POV:

Who is this annoying girl crying her? Such a trouble. And to think I wanted to complete my task fast so that I could go home.

Hanabusa, on my left, greeted her with his usual flourish, "Milady, would you care for this rose as a token of happiness on my part for having met such a beautiful young lady?" Bowing low before her, he took out the candy sculpture he had prepared beforehand and laid it out on her outstretched hand. Once the rose was in her hand, he gently turned over it and pressed his lips onto her knuckles, while making eye contact with her. He winked at her and after she blushed crimson red, stepped back gracefully while tossing his head, an attempt to accentuate his beauty. Unsurprised, Andou and I merely sighed. Andou smiled courteously at her, before reaching into his pocket. He took out his handkerchief and unfolded it. "Say Aah." Without a word, she obediently complied, only to be rewarded with his specialty- Green Tea Mochi. "Mm, the taste is so wonderful. The light and springy cake slowly fills up my mouth and releases a feeling of joy and youth. There is also…red bean" she decided, "the sweetness overflowing from a single bite sends a feeling of happiness pouring into every vein of the body. The cake is like a harmony of memories, a song that reaches the heavens.." Stunned, Andou and Hanabusa took a double take. I, on the other hand, steeled myself to reveal no trace of shock. To think she could simply use her tongue and be able to taste the emotions Andou had put into the cake. Where on earth did she get that tongue of hers from? I pretended to be unimpressed, saying with a scowl on my face," Who are you?"

She seemed to have taken a disliking for me. "Amano, Amano Ichigo."

"So you're the Amano."

Normal POV:

THe three boys moved in on her, interested.


End file.
